There are a host of businesses that provide service to a customer who deals across the counter with a service representative. The most well recognized counterline type systems are those used in banks, ticket counters, car rental counters, only to mention a few. These businesses have recognized that an effective counter system can assist them in providing service to the customer as well as contributing to the overall image of the company.
Banks, in particular, have recognized the need to be flexible with respect to their counterline to reflect changes in demographics of the area in which they serve as well as the times. In the past, most counterlines have been considered permanent, or at least did not readily accommodate changes in layout and configuration and, in most cases, were difficult to modify to the overall look and/or feel of the system. In many cases, the cost to change a system outweighed the perceived benefits and, therefore, the same image was maintained.
There remains a need to provide a flexible counterline system which can accommodate changes in configuration and can be broken down into individual modules, should changes and/or changes in location be necessary.